A Very Piki Christmas
by NeverBeenToChina
Summary: Miki has a very strange, yet sweet, Christmas. T for very mild language. Beware of the PikoMiki fluff. Oneshot.


**Woo-hoo second fic! This was just a jumble of weird little ideas I had that I wanted to get out of my head, at the time I was experiencing writer's block with my other story and wrote this to take a break from it. And YES I am aware that Christmas was three months ago.**

The sound of feet stampeding down the hall jarringly woke Miki up. She couldn't make sense of what was happening, until Gacha ran into her room and yelled, "Wake up Miki, it's Christmas! It's Christmas!" before joining Yuki, Iroha, and Oliver as they stomped down the stairs to the living room.

Miki stretched and got out of bed. She pulled on her baby blue slippers and ran a brush through her hair a few times, before leaving the room. Standing in the doorway, she froze when she saw Piko walking down the stairs. The _last_ thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself in front of her crush on Christmas day. She breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't notice her, and was about to walk over to Gumi's room when she felt something whacking her leg. She looked down to see Hachune Miku hitting her with a spring onion, trying to get her attention.

"What is it?" Miki stooped down and asked, but the little Miku said nothing, only gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Miki laughed, but as usual, Hachune said nothing, just turned and ran downstairs. _What at cutie!_ Miki thought to herself, and skipped over to Gumi's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Gumi asked.

"It's Miki. Let me in!" The door opened, but Gumi was hiding behind it. Confused, Miki walked in. As soon as she was all the way inside the room, Gumi slammed the door and stared at Miki with almost manic eyes.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Gumi whispered urgently. "Oh wait – " she paused to give Miki a kiss on the cheek. Miki was really confused now.

"What was…"

"Did you talk to him?" Gumi repeated.

"No, I – "

"Why not!"

"Because I know I'm just gonna say something embarrassing, so why bother?" Miki sighed.

"Miki, come on! You're always so interesting, Piko would be lucky to call you his girlfriend! Why do you keep chickening out?"

"Liar. You know that Rin and Rion both like him too. Rin is so popular and beautiful! And Rion is so cute and fun. I'm like… nothing compared to them, obviously I'm going to chicken out. I'm just an alien-robot freak obsessed with space."

"We all have weird quirks, you know that! Teto is 31, SeeU has cat eared speakers, and even Piko himself has a USB attached to his spine!"

"Fiiiiine, I'll talk to him. But it's never going to go anywhere."

"That's the spirit!" Gumi said with a smile. "Well, except for that last part."

The two friends left Gumi's room together, and ran into Gakupo.

"Merry Christmas, girls!" He said. "Oh, hold up Miki!" He took Miki's hand delicately and went down on one knee. "May today be a wonderful day for you." He said, and then kissed her hand. Miki blushed.

"I, uh… thank you." Gakupo stood up again and walked downstairs as if nothing had happened. Miki turned to Gumi, to find the green-haired girl desperately trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" Miki asked quizzically.

"Oh, heh! Uh, nothing!" Miki gave Gumi one last questioning look, but decided to accept the strange occurrences for now. They went downstairs to join everyone else.

"Happy Holidays, SF-A2! Did you sleep well?" Kiyoteru asked politely, kissing Miki on her head.

"Uh, um… yeah!" Miki thought she was starting to figure out what was going on; obviously there was mistletoe hung everywhere. But when she looked up, she only saw the ceiling staring back at her.

"Miki, darling!" Sweet Ann clicked into the room in her high heels, and gave Miki two air kisses, one on each cheek. "I hope you have a wonderfully Merry Christmas this year!" she said, flashing a stunning white smile and posing as if waiting for the cameras to snap her picture. Just then Yuki came running in.

"Miki, Miki, look! Santa gave me this new hairbands with little apples on them!" she said, holding up the gift.

"Well, how thoughtful of him! Make sure you thank him next year." Miki said with a smile, patting Yuki's head. Yuki stood on tiptoes to give Miki a kiss on her forehead. Then she started giggling uncontrollably and ran out of the room to go whisper something in Iroha's ear, after which Iroha squealed with glee. After all the strange stuff that had already happened, Miki disregarded this occurrence and went to go make good on her deal with Gumi. She found Piko sitting on the couch, opening his gift from Miku, which was simply an autographed photo of the diva popstar.

"Hey, Piko," Miki said, sitting down beside him.

"Hey, Spacegirl! Merry Christmas," he said smiling.

"How's your day? What gifts did you get?" Miki asked, trying to be interesting.

"Well, I got… candy cane-flavored ice cream from Kaito,"

"Of course," Miki laughed.

"A Japanese-to-Korean dictionary from SeeU, a Hello Kitty laptop case from Iroha, and a fedora from Bruno," Piko smiled, holding up the hat.

Miki blushed. _He would look so great in that hat…_

"How about you? How's your day been?" Piko nudged Miki out of her daydream.

"Oh, um… Well everybody's been kissing me but whenever I look up there's no mistletoe." Miki explained. Piko reached up and grabbed her ahoge, then pulled it down into her line of vision.

"Ohhhhh…" Hanging from the stray strand of hair was a single sprig of mistletoe tied with a blue ribbon. "Well that explains a lot. I feel like such and idiot now…" Miki sighed, as she started to untie the ribbon.

"Wait!" Piko grabbed her arm to stop her from taking the mistletoe out of her hair. His face was inches from hers now. "We're under the mistletoe now."

"Oh, Piko, come on, you don't have to – "

"If I don't, what would be the point of tying it in your hair in the first place?" Piko asked playfully, and gently kissed Miki on the lips. She was blushing now, and she could hear loud cheering and fangirlish shrieks coming from everyone else but they were drowned out by the sound of her own heart pounding. The kiss ended, and Miki opened her eyes to see Piko staring at her fondly with a smile. Then she looked around to see everyone losing their shit. Miku, Yuki and Iroha were jumping around in a circle together. Len, Kaito and Gakupo gave Piko thumbs up and winks. Gumi rushed over to give Miki a huge hug. Miki was very frazzled.

"Y-you did this?" she asked, staring at Piko over Gumi's shoulder.

"Well, not without help." He grinned as Gumi stood up, and Yuki ran over. "Gumi and Yuki were sort of my partners-in-crime." Yuki gave a little curtsy, while Gumi made a big, flourishing bow. "Yuki was snuck into your room last night to tie the mistletoe in there, because technically she's your sister so it wouldn't be weird. And the idea was originally Gumi's. She's an evil genius!"

"She already knows that, dummy!" Gumi said, whacking Piko over the head.

The rest of the day continued like a normal Christmas. Miku gave big screaming thank yous to everyone who got her a gift. Yuki and Gacha ate too much stocking candy and fell asleep together by the heater. Meiko got really drunk and tried to strangle Kaito with his own scarf, then passed out on the floor. Piko and Miki were together the whole time, watching their friends' antics, Piko's arms wrapped around her. She felt so at home in his embrace, like she had always been meant to be there.

"Just… thank you for making this such a great Christmas." She smiled.

"No problem! You know, you still have the mistletoe in your hair." Piko laughed.

"Yeah, I think I'll keep it there, for today at least," Miki said, reaching up to touch the twig. "It's nice to have a little reminder that people actually like me." Suddenly Miki had an idea. She jumped up. "I'll be right back!" she yelled as she ran out of the room." When she returned she held another small sprig of mistletoe. She leaned in to kiss Piko, and while she did she it in his ahoge. "There. Now we're even."

Piko laughed. "Ahh, I love you."

Miki smiled. "I love you too. Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hurrrrrrr~ So what do you think? I like this one, if I do say so myself. :3 RnR please!<strong>


End file.
